Here's To Never Growing Up
Here's To Never Growing Up is a song originally by Avril Lavigne. It was sung by Rebelle Grace with Bella Dandridge, Carter King-Newton, Quinn Halloway, Peter Jefferson, Eric Fenty, & Conner Adams in the first episode of the first season Humble Beginnings. Lyrics Rebelle Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk Rebelle with Bella, Carter, Conner, Eric, Peter & Quinn Singing here's to never growing up Rebelle Call up all our friends Go hard this weekend For no damn reason I don't think we'll ever change Meet you at the spot Half past 10 o'clock We don't ever stop And we're never gonna change Say Won't you say forever Stay If you stay forever Hey We can stay forever young Rebelle with Bella, Carter, Conner, Eric, Peter & Quinn Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up We'll be running down the street yelling "kiss my ass" I'm like "yeah whatever", we're still living like that When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups Singing here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up Rebelle (Bella, Carter, Conner, Eric, Peter & Quinn) We live like rockstars Dance on every bar This is who we are I don't think we'll ever change (Hell no!) They say "just grow up" But they don't know us We don't give a fuck And we're never gonna change Rebelle Say Won't you say forever Stay If you stay forever Hey We can stay forever young Rebelle with Bella, Carter, Conner, Eric, Peter & Quinn Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up We'll be running down the street yelling "kiss my ass" I'm like "yeah whatever", we're still living like that When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups Singing here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up Rebelle Say Won't you say forever Stay If you stay forever Hey We can stay forever young Bella, Carter, Conner, Eric, Peter & Quinn (Rebelle) Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs (Ooooooh) With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk (wow) Singing here's to never growing up (here's to never growing up) We'll be running down the street yelling "kiss my ass" (kiss my ass!) I'm like "yeah whatever", we're still living like that (just like that) When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups Singing here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up (Oh, raise your glass and say) Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up (Ladidadida) Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up (And no, we're never growing up) Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Rebelle Grace Category:Audition Song